Balcony
|bosses = Misery Doctor Muscle Doctor Undead Core Possessed Sue Possessed Misery |life3D = 1|life3Dhp = 4}} The Balcony is the second-to-last or final destination of Cave Story, depending on the type of ending the player attains. It is the second stage (the first being the Outer Wall) to take place on top of the island rather than underground. This is also the second location where the "You were never seen again." death message can occur. Synopsis At the Balcony, Quote first encounters Misery, who assumes he has come to destroy the Core. She reveals to Quote that she is bound to obey whoever wears the Demon Crown before setting out to destroy Quote. Upon meeting the Doctor, it is noticeable that they have formed the Red Crystal that is capable of giving the same effects Mimiga receive from consuming red flowers to humans. The Doctor sees Quote as a way to showcase his creation. Upon the first defeat, the Doctor is unable to contain the power from the Red Crystal, causing him to transform into the Muscle Doctor. After defeating the Muscle Doctor, the Doctor proceeds to possess the Core along with Misery and Sue, then threatens to kill Quote before he has the chance to escape. Overview Near the entrance to the King's Throne, there is a ledge that Quote can use the Booster on to reach the top. A number of experience capsules, hearts and missile ammunition are placed within a perimeter of star blocks. Some pickups are found behind the blocks as well. Above the star blocks is a sign post that reads, "End of the road!" ("That's all folks!" in the Aeon Genesis translation) Directly jumping into the clouds above the sign post sets Quote back at the start of the Balcony, from the door that leads to the Last Cave. If the player moves Quote a farther horizontal distance before jumping into the clouds above the sign post, they can adjust Quote's position to be near the Prefab Building instead. Placement The Balcony is above the Plantation, connected by the journey through the Last Cave. A vertical passageway can eventually open up after defeating the Undead Core which allows access to the Blood Stained Sanctuary. Sublocations Prefab Building The Prefab Building is a prefabricated building that was set up by Professor Booster and the other human researchers to serve as a base for their expedition of the island. It is found close to the chopper that carried the Sakamotos to the island. It contains the Balcony's only save disk as well as a bed and a bookshelf. If either Professor Booster or Curly Brace are dead when the Undead Core is destroyed, the bookshelf contains a memo by Booster in which he discusses developing a rocket pack to help with exploration of the island. He mentions that while the rocket's first version - the Booster v0.8 - allows for some movement, he intends to create an even better version - the Booster v2.0 - if he lives long enough. If Booster and Curly are both alive and the player has the Iron Bond when the Undead Core is destroyed, the floor of the prefabricated building will be cracked open while the island is collapsing, allowing access to the Blood Stained Sanctuary and the true finale of the game. In addition, the memo on the bookcase will instead become an offer to turn back time to when Quote was escaping the island, should the player want to give up and not enter Hell in favor of an easier ending. King's Throne The King's Throne (also known as Throne Room in the Aeon Genesis translation) is a single room with a series of three steps leading to a throne surrounded by four pillars. Here, the player faces Misery, who is seen on the top of the throne. She will descend to the floor to talk to Quote before commencing the battle. Following Misery's defeat, she will appear angered and exit from the top of the screen. Five blocks then appear in succession and the once blocked off ceiling now has a space for Quote to go through. King's Table The King's Table is situated directly above the King's Throne. Several jailed Mimiga can be seen here, including Chie, Santa and Chako. Some red flowers bloom around what appears to be a table, and the Doctor has his back turned to the screen. The player fights the Doctor's two solo forms at the King's Table. When the "defeated the Doctor" message appears, the player will be able to access the Black Space using the three blocks that appear in a straight vertical line, with some gaps between them. The player can also speak to Chako twice; her dialogue will prompt other Mimigas in the room to create hearts over their heads for Quote to heal himself. Black Space Black Space is a chamber located above the King's Table. The Core was moved to this place after Quote and Curly defeated the Core in the Labyrinth. The room is grey, and a darker version of the Core's original location in the Labyrinth. Some parts of the Core can be found in blue, and some pieces are solid and can be stood on. The player enters Black Space after they have defeated the Doctor. As Quote comes towards the end of the room, Misery commands Quote to stop before teleporting in, along with the captured Sue. She offers to spare Sue's life if Quote agrees to leave the island. Misery's plans are interrupted when the Doctor begins to take control of the Core, who claims to feel more powerful even when his physical body is left behind. The Doctor's deranged form possesses the Core, and Misery and Sue along with it. This sets the stage for the final battle on the Balcony, where Quote faces Sue, Misery and the Doctor. Upon defeating the Undead Core, the island starts to fall, and Quote and Sue begin to flee the island. Gallery Prefab Building, CSPlus.png | Prefab Building, as seen in Cave Story+ King's Throne.png | King's Throne King's Table.png | King's Table Black Space.png | Black Space That's all, folks.png | Signpost on the top of Balcony reading "THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!" Loot Box.png | Box on the top of Balcony with a bunch of hearts and experience capsules. Enemies * Ravil - Three ravaged Mimiga are seen in the Balcony. When they see Quote, they will jump and attempt to dive towards him. * Igor - First encountered as a boss in the Egg Corridor, the Igor found in the Balcony behaves identically, except for the fact that killing him is no longer a necessity. He stomps towards Quote when close and fires a stream of white bullets in his former direction. Bosses * Misery - Floats in the air for the entire duration of the battle and teleports to different spots within the King's Throne. She first fires black projectiles and sets large stone blocks to drop on Quote. Eventually she also summons bats, which first appear as black circles that revolve around her. * Doctor - Attacks Quote by firing two red projectiles that move along the ground. These pick up speed as Quote damages him. He can teleport, and the red crystal moves towards him. At some points in the battle, he can send multiple red projectiles outwardly that bounce along any surface. * Muscle Doctor - The Doctor's second form. He usually jumps around the area and attempts to swing an attack on Quote. Occasionally, he will send out a continuous stream of red bats for a brief period of time. * Undead Core - The Core possessed by the defeated Doctor. The Undead Core is vulnerable whenever its centre "face" is red. The face determines the type of attack the Undead Core does, which includes firing projectiles in the air, along the ground or white spheres that can deal Quote 10 damage on contact.